


Butternut Chicken for the Soul

by Campbell_Rose



Series: London Adventures [1]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Brief mentioning of Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Brief mentioning of Larry Stylinson, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hugs, Safer Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campbell_Rose/pseuds/Campbell_Rose
Summary: I'm new to the city and met Nick only a couple of weeks ago. When I walk home through the rain on a cold evening I never expected to run into him of all people. He takes me with him, because having dinner on your own on a Friday night is just sad apparently. Curry and a glass of wine in front of the fireplace. Sounds like a cosy night in. Kind of.Or the one where Nick isn't as gay as everybody thinks.





	Butternut Chicken for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and a result of boring afternoon last december. I never had the guts to actually post it until now.  
> I know Nick isn't actually into woman. This is supposed to be an entertaining fantasy and I don't want to offend anybody. Please don't take it too seriously.  
> Also unbetad and English isn't my first language. So please be nice!

Rain splashes on my legs as I hurry down the street. I missed the bus and didn’t want to wait for half an hour, so I decided to walk from the metro station. Of course it started to rain after I had already left the station. Well, no sense in turning around now. I grit my teeth, wrap the coat tighter around myself and curse my past self, who thought it was a good idea not to pack an umbrella this morning.

After a few blocks down the street, rain turned into hail, wind blowing relentlessly. My tights are already soaked and I sense the dampness creeping through the coat into my dress underneath. While I wait at the red light and muse over how angry a cabby would get for driving me just a few blocks, the constant drumming on my hood suddenly breaks off and a dark shadow falls down on me.

“If I knew of your preference to get soaked, hon, I would have opted to walk home a long time ago.” I hear the chuckle in his voice before I turn around to look at his face. His quiff and good spirit seem equally unaffected by this typical London weather.

I notice the corners of my mouth rising and try to think of something clever to response. We know each other only for a couple of weeks and I’m still a little starstruck when he smiles down on me.

“Nick… Hey…” Wow. How eloquent. I facepalm internally.

Nick just smiles, takes me by the arm and makes a turn right.

“I live just a few houses down here. How about I take you out of this downpour. Fancy a cuppa?”

Actually I longed to get home, open a bottle of wine and take a hot bath to unwind after a really, _really_ long week. But first of all, Nick isn’t a man you can easily say no to. And I could also use some social contact after sitting in my office reading cases on my own all week long. Besides, a Friday night at Nick’s? How could I turn that down?

“How come you’re walking home in the middle of this storm?” I ask him as we walk side my side under his umbrella.

“Thought I’d do something healthy for meself walking couple of blocks after work. Get some of the holiday weight under control... Horrid idea, I know.” His left hand’s gesticulating in front of us wildly. I smile and look at the pavement, anxious not to step into any more puddles.

 

* * *

 

 

Nick’s house really is just down the street and I sigh as he leads us out of the cold and into his hallway. There are lights down the corridor and it smells faintly of pine. Warmth spreads through me. I remember him talking about putting the tree up on the radio couple of weeks ago and wonder what it looks like.

“Let me get your coat. You can put your boots under there”, he tells me and points to a cupboard under a bunch of coats. I slip off my boots and instantly feel bad for soaking his carpeting. Even without the boots and coat, my tights are soggy und there is still water dripping from my hair.

“I’m sorry, Nick, I’m getting your floor all wet.” I can feel the color rising in my cheeks as my face grows hot.

“Rubbish. Don’t worry about it, dear. But do you want some clothes to change into? You must be cold.”

I weigh up whether I want to change in his certainly to big clothes or drip all over his couch.

“Some dry clothes would be awesome, Nick, thank you. But I don’t want to strain your hospitality.”

“Always so bloody polite. Hard to believe you’re not British sometimes. Come on, let’s see what I can put you into.”

Nick takes my hand and starts climbing the stairs. I follow obediently trying my hardest and failing not to look at his arse. This has always been a week spot of mine. I just love a man with a cute little behind. And Nick really doesn’t hide anything in those damn skinny jeans. I scold myself for thinking about his bum and remind myself of my boyfriend. Even if said boyfriend doesn’t act like one most of the time. Nick’s hand is warm and dry, his skin surprisingly soft for a bloke’s hand. I smile thinking about him moisturizing several times a day.

Nick’s bedroom is nicely decorated in white and grey with a huge double bed in the middle of the room and a smaller version at the bottom end for his dogs. Only now do I notice the absence of his two little flatmates.

“Where are your dogs?”

Nicks voice is muffled as he has disappeared face first into his wardrobe. “Staying with my mum for the weekend. She got them this morning. Sometimes acts like they’re her grandkids... Probably are somehow as I think about it.”

I chuckle lowly as I look around his bedroom. No one knows if I’ll ever get the chance again and I’m just too curious for my own good.

“Anyhow, think this should fit you.” Nick says as he turns around. “See anything you like?” He smirks at me with some sweats and a comfy looking T-shirt in hand.

I feel caught as I look back at him and my face heats up. “Sorry, didn’t mean to snoop.”

Nick smiles as he ushers me out if his room. “No worries, love. Come on, I’ll get you a towel for your hair.

 

* * *

 

Nick left me in the en-suite upstairs to change and I can’t help but notice all his tubes and containers, hair products, eau de toilettes and lip balms. “Is like  _boots_ in here...” I mutter under my breath.

The tracksuits are far too big on me and I need to hold them up while I walk, but it really is nice to get out ofthe wet clothes. Nicks T-shirt is old and worn, some band on the front I don’t know, the cotton soft to the touch and smelling of detergent and faintly of Nick.

Nick forgot to get me some socks, but considering his shoe size they wouldn’t have stayed on anyway and there’s carpeting everywhere, so it doesn’t really bother me going barefoot. Good thing I just went to the pedicure today at lunch.

 

* * *

 

As I walk down I hear clatter in Nick’s kitchen and find him fiddling with the kettle while talking on the phone.

“Curry?” He mouths at me and I nod smiling. That solves the question of whether I’m having dinner here or later at home. 

“Should be here in 40 minutes. Lady Grey I assume?” He doesn’t wait for an answer already knowing my favorite kind of tea. There really is no going around having a brew when you meet someone in England.

We curl down on his couch in front of the fire place, warming our hands on the cups. I tuck my feet under a cushion to get them warm.

It kind of feels like a third date. A quiet night in, ordering in and just enjoying each other’s company. Again I have to remind myself of that boyfriend a few thousand miles away.

“So, you wanted to test the endurance of your raincoat tonight?” Nicks smiles at me over his cup and blows on the surface. He swapped the lenses for his glasses and also put on some dry and comfy looking bottoms and a long-sleeved shirt with a v-neck while I was in his bathroom. I try not to think to hard of him nearly naked right in the next room.

“I missed my bus, like always, and didn’t wanna wait on the next one for half an hour. It didn’t rain when I started walking. And I didn’t realize the walk would take this long. And I forgot I didn’t bring an umbrella today...” I don’t meet his eyes as I hear how dumb that sounds.

He nudges me with his socketed foot. “Well, I’m glad you acted all ‘I’ve never been to London, I didn’t know it rained here often’ tonight. Otherwise I’d have to have dinner alone on a Friday night. How sad is that.”

I relax a little and drink from my tea. “You really can make a damn good brew.”

“Oh, I know.” He smirkes at me. “You should taste my eggs. That combo is brilliant. Best breakfast you’ll get in London.”

I can’t tell if he’s joking or not so I just smile back and say nothing. If I didn’t know better I’d think he was flirting with me.

“So how come that boyfriend of yours didn’t pick you up tonight?” Nicks face it neutral, his eyes aimed at his tea. I try to act unaffected. But I can’t remember ever mentioning him in our past encounters.

“He doesn’t live here. We don’t see each other very often. How do you even know of him?”

“Oh, um.” His face falls at that. “I did a bit of research”, he admits sheepishly. “Which means I stalked your Facebook. Really had to dig to find him on your profile. And besides who even uses Facebook these days.” I can tell he’s rambling because he kind of told on himself. “So you don’t see each other very often? How does that work out?”

I shrug. “It’s not as bad as it sounds. I wouldn’t wanna change it.”

“Well, that sounds enthusiastic!” He laughs out loud.

“No, that came out wrong. I mean, of course it is not ideal. A boyfriend hundreds of miles away, a meeting every few months. We try to keep up with each other’s daily lifes, but eventually we developed independently. It is hard to fit in when you’re never there. But I like my life here and when he visits, mostly I feel restricted. Like I have to justify every move I made without him.”

Nick just looks at me at a loss for words. Nicely done. You must be the first person you shut him up.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t wanna load all that crap on you. You deserve an fun Friday night, no therapy session... Maybe I should leave.” I put my cup down and start to get up.

“Hey now, relax. No need to apologize.” He grabs my arm and pulls me down on the cushions. “I asked and you answered. I just can’t understand why you would keep a relationship going you’re obviously unhappy with. Don’t get me wrong, I’m certainly no expert in long term relationships as you undoubtedly know already. But we are too old to struggle through our love live, don’t you think? It not so much fun when your not thirteen and heartache could be healed with a tub of chocolate ice cream while ringing your friend.”

I pick my cup up again and study its content. Easier than looking at Nick while I answer. “It’s not really that I’m unhappy. It’s just habit I think. We were high school sweethearts, studied in different cities but kept the relationship going. Now it’s fifteen years later, everybody expects us to marry and have children. He’s going to take over his fathers company and I just panicked. I didn’t wanna give up being a lawyer right after my graduation so I left for London. I got a really great job and love working and living on my own. Basically I should have split up with him before I came here but I didn’t know how. He’s always been there and I can’t imagine life without his family...”

“Sounds to me you’re more in love with his family and the idea of a relationship with him than the actual person.” I wince even as I appreciate his honest answer.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” I don’t know what else to say.

“What does he think about this arrangement. Is he happy with seeing you only a couple of times a year?”

“I don’t know. Probably not, but we never really speak our minds. Never really fight. Can’t remember ever even raising my voice with him... I’m pretty sure there’s something going on with a friend of his, but I never asked.”

He sighs loudly and looks to the ceiling before answering. “Darling, please don’t take this the wrong way. But that’s bullshit. You’re clearly miserable and he doesn’t seem to care that much if he’s got something else going on.” I don’t look at him because I don’t want to see the pity in his eyes. That’s why I try and avoid talking about ‘my boyfriend’.

All of a sudden Nick touches my knee. I raise my head and he has this really intense look on his face.

“I think I know what could help.” I nod encouragingly. Go on. “Cabernet or Merlot?”

 

* * *

 

 

As Nick swaps our tea cups for wine glasses filled to the brim, the delivery guy arrives and I go get the Curry. We sit down on the carpet against his couch, having dinner on the floor like a couple of college students who can’t afford a dining table. The fire is really going now and the living room is warm and cosy. I can’t imagine a place I’d rather be tonight. Nick snatches some of my butter chicken but I get half of his samosa in return so there are no hard feelings over dinner. We have another glass of wine for dessert and Nick puts on some radio as background noice. As ‘Sign of the Times’ comes on I can’t stop myself before the question is out of my mouth. “So did Larry really happen?”

Nick splutters into his wine and his cough turns into laughter. “What the hell brought that on?!”

“Well, I know you know them quite well and I was always wondering. Like half of the world with me.” Until now I’d never mentioned his prominence or some of his very famous friends, but I couldn’t hold back on that matter it seems.

“Hon, I honestly don’t know for sure. Harry once told me about some experimenting back when they were kids and on the X-Factor. And apparently they had some fun putting on a show for the cameras. My guess is, there could have been something but having no private life and being marketed as a very heterosexual heartthrob, it just didn’t work out.”

I sip on my wine and let that sink. “That’s kind of sad.”

“Nah, they got to play all around the world. Think of all the groupies they got.” Nick barks out a laugh and drinks from his wine again. Our glasses are nearly empty. “You want another round?”

Before I can answer he snaps the glass out of my hand and is off to the kitchen. I guess that’s the end to our conversation about pop stars.

“You ever met him?” Nick calls from the kitchen. Okay, not done then. “Harry? No when should that have happened”, I call back.

“Hm, that’s a shame. He is fairly nice company. Maybe I should have you both over for dinner.” I try not to gasp at his suggestion. “But don’t expect to much. He’s not as funny as he thinks he is. And he’ll always nick from your dessert.”

“Just gonna have to bring some more wine then.” I grin at him.

“Careful, or else I’m gonna think you just like me for my glorious clique.” Nick flops down next to me with two glasses of red. “More where that came from.” We clink glasses and grin at each other.

“I’m really glad you grasped that sandwich a few weeks ago, I quite like drinking with you.”

I remember our first encounter at Prêts. We were both on our lunch break and in a hurry. There was only one chicken, avocado and spinach sandwich left and we both made a grab for it. What could have turned out as a frustrating rest of the day for one of us turned into a pretty nice half hour. We split the sandwich and some veggie soup. He told me about his DJing (which I obviously knew everything about already but nodded along politely anyway) and I told him about my work at the office. I had an appointment with a client next to his Broadcasting House so we got some coffee to go and split a cab. As we said our goodbyes I was sure to never see him again, but he kissed my cheek and slipped his card into my pocket.

I didn’t have the nerve to call him, but a few days later I got an email saying I shouldn’t be this open with my name on the internet and asked me if I knew my law firm posted my name, email address and photo on their homepage. That night I accompanied him and his friend to a bar and couldn’t get rid of him from then on.

“I quite like drinking with you too, hon.” We both have a nice buzz going, where everything is a little funny and movements seem to come a little slower.

“Now that we already checked off your boyfriend being an ass and your interest in my fabulously famous friends, how about you tell me how you spend those long nights after work in this big town.”

“There isn’t much to tell you, Nick. I work, I get home, I have dinner if I didn’t already have it at the office. I do some reading or watch some Netflix, I go to bed and the next day is exactly the same. I don’t have much free time to spend on my own. Free weekends like this one are rare.”

“You can’t tell me you’re living in London and have never been out out. Never picked someone up to warm your bed at night?”

I feel my face getting hot again. Hopefully I can blame it on the alcohol. “Even if I never see him, I didn’t wanna cheat on my boyfriend.”

“Hm, very noble. But quite dumb if you ask me. Why be loyal if he is not?” I don’t answer and there is a beat of silence.

“Is he at least good in bed when you do meet up?”

“Nick!” I exclaim stunned. Even if I’m quite astonished that he’s so blunt I can’t help but smile a little.

“Oh, don’t act so scandalized. You know I’m not a catholic boy and you are no blushing virgin. So spill it, is it worth the wait?” He grins back at me, noting I’m not really mad about his indecent inquiry.

I don’t know what to say and look anywhere but at Nick’s face. He starts to laugh. “Okay, don’t bother, your face says it all. That bad, hm? Maybe we should have a talk, I bet I could teach him a trick or two.”

That gets my attention. To my knowledge Nick is gay as can be. What would he have to teach an uptight heterosexual. So that’s exactly what I ask.

“I’m pretty sure the mechanics are the same. It’s all a question of greasing and the right coordination of movement and pressure.”

I can’t help but laugh at his answer. If he only knew.

“So what exactly is his problem? Too fast, too slow - you do have sex though, right?” Nick gets really serious now.

“Yeah we do, don’t get upset. It’s just ... it’s all pretty vanilla.” And over in 30 seconds. “You know how you say it should feel like fireworks? Well it’s more like a squib...” I try to smile to lighten the mood. It’d funny if it wasn’t so sad.

“Oh my god, hon. I’m so sorry.” Nick’s laughing now, too. Even if I can see he’s trying to stifle the giggling. “Did you try to... spice up the whole thing?” He’s trying for a serious face now and fails miserably.

I smile at him and hope he notices I’m not mad at him for laughing. “I did, yeah. More than once. He pretends he’s all game when I suggest something new. Most of the time it didn’t work because he wasn’t into it - which is fine. But once or twice he made me feel bad for asking for something he didn’t deem appropriate for me. I didn’t have the motivation to try something else after that.”

“My god. What in God’s name did you ask for?”

I know my blush spread all the way down my neck by now. I can feel my skin prickling and the room getting even hotter. “I don’t think I want to vocalize... that. It took me quite some time to tell my boyfriend and that didn’t turn out great, you know?” I laugh al little hysterically, asking myself how I ended up in this situation.

“I’m pretty sure whatever you proposed can’t shock me.” There’s a glint in Nick’s eyes and I’m sure he won’t let this go now. I sigh and consider how to phrase what I’m about to tell him.

“How about we do 20 questions and you just have to nod or decline?” I nod gratefully.

“Okay, let’s see. Does it involve his doing or yours?”

“His.”

“Does it involve probs?” I shake my head but hesitate a little. Because props, well... that could be interesting.

“Does it involve BDSM?” I shake my head again.

“Okay, whatever it is now. It can’t be that bad.” I don’t reply. “Well, um... Does it involve penetration?” I nod.

“Now it’s getting interesting. Vaginal penetration?” I shrug, not sure how to answer this question. “You’re not sure? What does that mean, kind of vaginal penetration? I think I’m out of my depth here.” Nick laughs and drinks a long gulp out of his wine glass. “Could your problem please involve some bum stuff, that’s more my style.” I squeal and nearly die of embarrassment the second the sound leaves my throat.

“What... bum stuff? So you want to try anal with him and he doesn’t want to?” I shake my head no. “He does want to?” A nod. “And you want that to?” Another nod. “What’s your problem then?”

“It’s not just that.” I can’t meet his eyes, so I inspect the carpet next to my feet.

“You want to try anal and also have vaginal sex? Is that it? Just some dp?”

I cringe and try to explain. “It’s not that I want to have a threesome all of a sudden. We tried with a toy, but I guess he felt threatened in his masculinity or whatever. We did it once and he taunted me with being a freak afterwards. I wouldn’t have wanted to try again anyway. It didn’t work out as I had imagined.”

“Seriously, what a knob. But it’s not surprising it wasn’t ideal the first time. Dp needs some getting used to, believe me.”

“Well, didn’t really have the time to get used to...” I mutter under my breath but Nick must have heard because he starts to laugh loudly.

“Oh my god, hon. I’m so sorry, this isn’t funny. But he wasn’t even waiting for you? What are you doing with this guy?”

“I don’t know okay?!” I exclaim defensively. I feel the tears threatening to fall over and turn my head around so Nick wouldn’t see. Obviously too late for that. I hear him scooting over to me and the next second there an long arms around me and his chin on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” His voice is calm and he sounds really apologetic.

“It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to. It’s not your fault I’m in this mess.” I blink several times an look up at the ceiling. A trick I learned after crying all to easily.

He hugs me tighter and I let him.

I take a deep breath and rise up on my knees so he has to loosen his embrace. When I turn around I look down at him and try to smile a little to lighten the mood.

“So we’ve established I have to get out of this relationship, don’t you think?” I laugh as I wipe at my eyes. Nick nods slowly and smiles, too.

His face gets serious as he rises a little to be level with me. “You sure you’re gonna do that?”

I exhale loudly and nod. “Yes, this isn’t fair to either of us.”

“Okay. Well, in that case...”

His hand raises slowly until he cups my left cheek, he searches my eyes as if to look for rejection and then he kisses me.

I’m shocked into stillness while my brain tries to understand what my body feels. Nick’s lips are warm and dry, his stubble a little scratchy. There is no tongue, just his lips on mine. Hard, unrelenting. Like he knows exactly what he wants. I love it.

His hand is a stark contrast to his mouth, the fingers are soft and calming on my cheek. A supple caress which calms me down.

I pull away and search his face. He looks at me breathing shallowly, his smile a little bashful.

“I thought you were gay.” I blurt out. Brilliant. Real smooth.

Nick’s smile falls. “You shouldn’t always believe the information you get in the Sun.” His hand is no longer on my cheek, but his eyes are firm on mine.

I don’t know what to say, so we just look at each other. It feels like hours, the silence heavy between us. Nick sighs. “Look, when I gave that interview I mostly dated men, so it was easy to tell them I was gay. Occasionally I like to be with a woman, and there might come a time when I prefer being with women instead of men altogether. It took people long enough to wrap their heads around me being openly gay. I don’t want to imagine the drama telling them that yes, I do like women as well. And before you say something, I’m not just bi. That doesn’t cover it for me and I’m not keen on having this discussion with strangers.”

I feel like he slapped me. And not in a good way. I put some distance between us and start to get up.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be insulting.”

Nick’s face turns from angry to alarmed in a matter of seconds. He makes a grab at my arm before I can get up. “No, no, no, hon, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean this conversation with you. My life is just so out in the open, half of London has an opinion on my dating habits. I’m broadcasting live every afternoon, and it’s just easier this way.”

I sit down again but keep my distance - at least for now. My hand finds his, the one that cupped my cheek a minute ago. I'm at a loss for words, but I hope my thumb caressing his knuckles expresses my feelings sufficiently.

”Does this make me the occasional woman right now?” I look up at. I don’t want to upset him again.

“Considering my recent hookups, you could say so, yes.” He smiles at me again, almost smirking. And oh, okay. We can definitely talk about that.

“Recent hookups, hm? Care to share?” I briefly think that it should bother me, thinking about Nick being with somebody else. But it really doesn’t. If anything, it makes me all tingly picturing him with another man.

Nick’s smile grows wider, his hand now gripping mine. He draws me in, his mouth next to my ear. “You wanna know who’s been here already? Who touched me before you did? Who kissed me right here in front of the fireplace?” His breath is hot against my skin, his tone light and carefree again. With that little smirk in it you can hear straight away.

My breathing gets shallower and I just nod, not trusting my voice. Nick pulls me flush against his chest, I can feel his heartbeat through the thin cotton of his long-sleeve. I long to touch him but don’t have the courage to do so.

“You like the idea of me fucking another guy? Or take it up the bum myself?” My gasp is enough of an answer. Nick smiles against my neck. “I see. Given the description of your previous sex life I assume you’ve never been with two blokes? Never seen two men going at it?” Nick’s voice looses its sultry touch and gets a little dreamy. “Girl, you’re so innocent.” He hugs me closer. And I don’t want that. I don’t want him thinking of me as a chaste little girl blushing at the mention of gay sex.

“There was a time a few years ago, when we were on a break... I met this guy,” Nick’s eyebrows rise, “he was a nutter, but we pretty much just fucked.” I feel myself blushing and try for a confident look for what I am about to say. “He was kind of... experienced for our age back then, but he had never tried anal. I was more than willing to show him. So that’s what we did most of the time. Well not most of the time, it does require some planning and preparation as you surely know-“

“obviously”

“...but I took advantage of his eagerness. So no, I’m not starting to giggle and get all bashful at the mention of two guys having sex. As you put it earlier ‘the mechanics are quite the same’...”

“All right, no need to get all defensive, hon. I believe you’re quite experienced yourself, even if your guy didn’t help with that development.” We both start to relax again. I lean back against him, his hand now warm and solid on my back. His fingers draw little patterns and I shudder every so often. His movements stop. “You want me to stop?”

“No, please don’t. My back... just... sensitive.” I stutter unintelligently.

“All right, not stopping then. How about this?” Nick’s mouth wanders over my temple to my ear. Down my neck, to my shoulder, back to my collarbone, as far as the collar of his T-shirt lets him. Just little touches of his lips to my skin, dry and warm. My breathing gets somewhat irregular, my hand holding onto his. His fingers intertwine with mine and I hold them tightly.

Nick gets bolder and let’s his other hand slip under my shirt. He continues to draw patterns on my back, every so often catching on my bra. I can feel my nipples getting hard as goosebumps arise all over my back and arms.

His lips wander back up my neck, kissing my jawline until they reach the corner of my mouth. Nick lingers there as if he wants to give me an out.

I turn my head and kiss him full on the mouth. The voice in my head is going crazy with ‘I’m kissing Nick! I’m kissing Nick!’ So I kindly tell it to shut the hell up and let me enjoy this.

His lips are just as soft and firm as when he first kissed me, but he seems a little surer of himself now that I initiated the kiss. His hand keeps adding pressure on my spine, so I let myself be guided into his lap. I straddle him and pull my fingers from his hand to wrap around his neck. This doesn’t seem to be the kind of handholding situation anyway.

Nick uses his free hand to comb his fingers into my hair, still a little damp from the rain. His tongue slides against my lips and I open them, happy to deepen the kiss. He tastes of the wine we’ve been drinking and of something else that is just Nick. I can’t wait to find out what some other places of him taste like. He nudges the tip of my tongue to get it to participate and I gladly play along. My hands dig themselves into his hair, soft to the touch despite the product keeping his quiff up. I hope he doesn’t mind me getting his hair all tangled. But if the low moan is anything to go by he quite likes me caressing his scalp.

His hands dip lower. First gripping my hips, guiding them closer to his. Then even lower until they land on my ass. I gasp as he grips the globes in his strong hands. I thrust forward involuntarily and feel the heat radiating from him even through our layers of clothes.

The tips of his fingers easily slip through the waistband of my too big trackies, grazing the outlines of my lace string.

“This okay?” He’s a little breathless, just like me.

“So okay. Don’t stop.” I grind down on him to show how much I want this.

“Alright then.” He gins against my lips before we kiss again.

I expected his hands to slip lower but instead he withdraws them. Before I can object, he grips me around the hips and pushes me back until I lay flat on the carpet. Nick never let me go, so now he lies on top of me, my legs around his thighs. I feel a rush of warmth spread through me at being manhandled like that.

His hands find the hem of my shirt and push it up to my armpits. I try to get up to strip it off but Nick holds me down, apparently not keen on letting me go, while he dives in to kiss down my cleavage. His lips brush over my belly button, down to my protruding hipbones where he starts to suck a love bite. I try to squirm away, so he stops but he holds me steady.

“Too much?” His eyes are dark and I can see he clearly doesn’t want to stop.

“Just ticklish is all...” I mutter.

“Okay then.” He dives back down, now laying next to me. One arm over my hips, effectively holding me down, the other tugging on the drawstrings of my trackies. Well his trackies. Whatever. He’s pulling them high into the air, making a show of it, watching me intently the whole time. All I can do is lie there like a deer in headlights.

Once the knot is loose he strokes over my stomach slowly and grabs for the shirt. This time he lets me crunch up to strip it off. I lay back down in my bra and look him straight in the eye. Challenging him to go on. He strips his own shirt off in one fluid motion, throwing it somewhere in the area of his couch.

“So gorgeous lying here all for me to take. You want to loose those bottoms, hon? Not that I don’t find it extremely hot seeing you wear my clothes, but I bet you look even better without them.”

I lift my hips in invitation for him to take them off. As he tucks his fingers under the cotton of my trackies, his fingertips accidentally slip under the hem of my bottoms as well.

“You want to loose those, too, love?” He whispers into my ear. I hesitate for a second but shake my head eventually. It would feel strange to be bare from the waist down with only my bra on while he is still in his skinny jeans and socks. Even if my panties don’t do much to remain my modesty.

“Maybe we should even this out.” I smile up at him and make a grab for his belt. I never told anyone, but leather belts are a huge turn on for me.Not exactly while still in belt loops, but the worn leather soft to the touch while it glides though my hands... It makes me wonder how it would feel somewhere else on my skin. Maybe with a little force behind it. Just the thought makes me hot all over.

I drag the belt through the loops and put it down besides us. As I move to open Nick’s fly he takes my hands and pulls them up to his mouth to kiss my knuckles. “Let me.”

Nick opens his fly and stands up, toeing off his socks before he shimmies out of his trousers. “So I don’t look like a knob standing here in me socks and pants”, he stage whispers at me.

I smile up at him, again. I can’t remember ever laughing so much in bed, but I kind of like this kind of intimacy.

As we both look at each other just in our underwear, I try to think about what I want to do tonight, how far I want this to go. Meanwhile Nick straddles my hips and takes my hands. Hoisting my arms up over my head and pinning them to the ground. He holds me down with one of his hands, the other caressing the skin on my arms, my neck, between my breasts, stopping at my belly button. He doesn’t seem to be too fond of my breasts, but that’s okay. I never really liked being touched there all that much. He arches down until his mouth is next to my ear, I can feel his hot breath on my neck. “You have a safeword?”

I feel myself tensing up. “Um... no?” What the hell did he plan on doing tonight?! “Never really needed one. Should I think of one? Or you could just tell me yours? Or doesn’t it work like that, should it be set individually? Do you even have one?”

Nick interrupts my rambling with a kiss. “Breath, love. You don’t need one if you don’t want one. Yes I have one, or three to be precise. And no, they don’t need to be individual. But since we just started... this” He gesticulates between us, “how about we stop when the other says so, hm?”

I nod and move up to kiss him in return. His mouth is sure on mine and his calmness puts me at ease as well.

“Anything you want to tell me before we go any further?” Nick looks at me expectantly.

I swallow audibly. “I don’t know. Like what? I never talked this much before sex.” I chuckle lowly.

Nick smiles down at me and pets my hair. “That’s a shame. Talking can be very sexy. And helpful. You could tell me if you even wanted to have sex, which you just did I figure.” His brows furrow in concentration. “Or you could tell me what you like, what you absolutely don’t like, your hard limits so to say. Anything come to your mind?”

“Um. I don’t like biting. Like, a little nibbling is okay, can be quite nice actually, but no pain inflicting bite. Something like that?” Nick nods so I continue talking. “And I’m not to keen on tasting myself. I mean, I will always kiss you if you go down on me, that’s just polite. But don’t shove your fingers down my throat if you been busy down there. I know it’s always shown in porn, but I’m heterosexual for a reason. I just don’t like pussy.”

Nick’s eyebrows nearly touch his hairline. I look at him equally shocked by my choice of words. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to sound so crass.”

“No worries“, he laughs, „that’s what I asked for.”

“Anything you want to tell me?” I ask him, trying to steer the attention away from my big mouth. Nick chuckles at that. “I don’t think we’re gonna come round anything I don’t like. Otherwise I’m gonna tell you, promise.”

He kisses me deep, one hand in my hair, the other one on my sternum. “We gonna need supplies and I don’t stash them in my living room like a horny college student, so should I run upstairs real quick or should we relocate to my bed?”

I consider laying in front of the fire place, but then think about rug burn. “Bed should be more comfortable, don’t you think?”

“Good choice, we’re not 21 anymore. My back’s gonna thank you.” Before I can get up Nick puts his hand under my bum and stands hoisting me up. I scramble to hold onto his neck, not used to being picked up that easily. “Nick!” I squeal, “put me down, we’re gonna fall over!”

“Don’t fear, fair lady, tiny thing like you, I can easily carry upstairs.” Nick grins at me while he grabs my ass tighter. “Just hold on and enjoy the ride.”

 

* * *

 

As a matter of fact Nick stumbles not once, even as he starts to kiss down my neck while he uses the stairs. As we arrive in his bedroom he dumps me onto the comforter quite unceremoniously and heads for his nightstand. Lube and condom in hand he gestures to my bra. “Care to get rid of that for me? As you can imagine I’m not in contact with women’s underwear regularly and it wouldn’t be sexy for either of us watching me fumble through the hooks.”

I laugh at him but without heat. It’s actually quite refreshing being with a man who doesn’t care to reveal some sort of shortcoming.

I reach around to unclasp my bra and strip its straps of my shoulders. Nick removes his pants without making a fuss and I try not to stare at his bare body. He seems to be quite comfortable in the buff and I don’t want to make it awkward by staring at him. It’s obviously not uncommon for him to be starkers with someone he barely knows.

We start kissing again as he lays down beside me, supplies going somewhere in the general area of the headboard. His right hand glides down my side, over my hipbone and down my thigh. He pulls at my knee until my left foot is flat on the bed, my legs wide enough to spread my bum cheeks a little. His hand travels back up the inside of my thigh, making a sharp turn right before my core and grabs at my left bum cheek. I can feel my hole clenching against the strain and close my eyes in embarrassment. I know he can’t see from where he is laying, but the feeling is so unfamiliar, I don’t know how to cope with him looking me in the eyes.

His fingertips caress the globe, massaging against the tension and slipping constantly closer to my hole. Every time my panties slide back between my cheeks, Nick shoves them to the side, until he has had enough and just yanks them off and throws them behind us on the floor. I chuckle at his exasperated huff and he finds my eyes smiling a little sheepishly.

“What? Women’s underwear sure looks nice but it’s not very practical.”

“Didn’t say anything, did I”, I chuckle.

“The rise of your eyebrow gave you away.” Nick laughs with me and bends down to kiss me again.

Not being restrained anymore, he now uses several fingers to tug my bum cheek apart, my hole clenching and unclenching repetitively. The feeling is strange and erotic at the same time. Even as I know there is a lot more to come, I feel myself blush with shame at my breathless whimpers.

“You need to relax or this won’t be any fun for either of us.” Nick nibbles at my earlobe. “You’re so tense, I won’t even be able to put a finger in there.”

I blush harder at his words. “I know, I’m sorry. I’m trying.”

“Don’t be sorry. What can I do to make this less uncomfortable for you?”

“I don’t know...” I breath in and out deeply. “You talking might help. Something to get my mind off the fact your hand is on my bum.”

“Hm, I quite like my hand on your bum”, he chuckles. “Me being with another bloke seemed to have attracted your attention, am I right?” His fingers still stroke between my cheeks, but never close enough to touch my hole.

“Might have.” I whisper.

“Hm-hm. So last weekend I had this guy over. We cooked together - well he cooked and I stirred obediently - and after dinner we came up here and he fucked me all over the duvet.” I moan lightly as his middle finger comes oh so close to my opening at the end of his sentence.

“How do you prepare yourself before... um, the main course?” I blush harder at my choice of words.

“You mean how do I open myself up before I get fucked in the bum?”

I make a noncommittal noise.

“Well, if I know the guy quite well and trust him enough with it, like last week, I let him do it for me. He knows how I like to be touched, so it’s not only a necessity but a rather enjoyable... prelude to the main course as you put it so nicely.”

“So what did he do to you?” I inquire.

“Nosy, aren’t you.” I can feel Nick smile against my neck. There is a little silence in which Nick nibbles on my jugular and I almost assume he doesn’t want to tell me.

“When we do have the time and take it slow, at first he would caress my bum, quite like I am right now. If I’m relaxed enough and my hole is already loose and a little open, he would spread the opening wider with two fingers and insert the third just about an inch or so.” I gasp as he does just that, his middle finger pressing on my hole being nearly sucked in. I can feel him breaching the outer ring of muscle without any pressure at all.

“Lube?” All I can do is nod. His hand is only gone for a second, lubing up over my head where I can’t see. His finger are back in an instant, slippery and a little cold. His middle finger sliding over my hole and slipping in nearly half way. I moan loudly at the unfamiliar feeling.

“Good?”

“Yeah...” I reply breathless.

He moves only slightly, not pushing in as I expected but pushing against my walls and pulling on the rim to open me up some more.

“The trick is not to go in for the money right away, but to tease you up until you squirm and beg just to get that one finger in deeper.” I can’t imagine Nick letting himself get that vulnerable and wonder who the lucky guy is, who gets to see him that way.

The more Nick teases me, the more I can feel my core getting hot and tingly. I long for some touch between my legs, something inside me but I suspect Nick wouldn’t approve of that.

I start moving my hips, forcing his finger in deeper and groan loudly as he pushes into me as far as his finger can go.

“Naughty little thing. You’re not satisfied with what I give you?” Nick lightly bites my nipple, the only thing I really like having done to my breasts. The feeling goes straight to my pussy.

“Please Nick, touch me some more. I need more.” I push against him again but this time he anticipates the movement and moves with it.

“All right, don’t strain yourself.” He withdraws his finger and pushes back in with two almost immediately. He stops at the first knuckle, moving around and spreading them, opening me up even more.

“Ohh, that’s really good. It’s never been this good.”

“Thanks for the compliment, hon. I do know my way around a bum you know.” He chuckles.

My hands lay next to my hips on the comforter, twitching to touch my clit for some relieve, but I don’t dare doing so. Afraid Nick won’t want me to and overall to embarrassed to touch myself in front of somebody else. The last rejection still deeply felt.

“You want to touch yourself, hon?“ He looks pointedly at my twitching hands. He quickly nudges my clit with his thumb for emphasis. I moan at the touch and don’t bother thinking about it to intensely. The fingers of my left hand find my clit and the feeling intensifies everything else.

“Oh god, yes. Just like that.” My back arches and I can already feel my orgasm building.

Somewhere along the way Nick inserted another finger and now pushes three fingers deep into my hole. There is no burn or cramping I suffered in the past. Only velvety smoothness and slick fullness between my legs. Like always, my pussy aches and longs to be filled as well, but I have a lot of experience ignoring one over the other.

As Nick fucks into me with his three fingers, he climbs over my right leg to kneel between them. He looks down at his fingers disappearing into me at a steady rhythm. His dick is hard and leaking at the tip. It’s the first time I have the courage to really look at him. He’s well fit, broad shoulders, strong arms, nearly flat stomach with dark hair leading between his legs. He didn’t shave but trimmed his hair down there neatly, something I can absolutely work with. He’s cut and I wonder if it is a personal preference or medically indicated. Either way I like the benefit of hygiene even if there is no foreskin to play with.

“You want to come like this or take it a step further?” Nick’s left hand moved to his dick, absently stroking over it, stopping just under the head as if to tease himself. Or he doesn’t want to risk setting himself off too fast.

I fumble behind me until I find the condom and shove it into his hand. That should be answer enough. Nick smirks at me and opens the package with his teeth. I follow his hands as he rolls the rubber over his stiff member. I’m always mesmerized how a penis could simultaneously be rock hard and velvety soft.

Nick reaches for my knees and push them up on my stomach. Thank god for my yoga classes. He knee walks towards me until he’s flush against my bum, but then hesitates.

“Just remembered you’re not as familiar with anal as my usual partners.”

I look up at him confused and consider being offended at his comment.

“Don’t look at me like that, it’s not a bad thing per se, it’s just... this position is not ideal if your still super sensitive and unaccustomed to the feeling. We should at least put a cushion under your bum.” I shrug letting him know I don’t really care as long as he gets on with it. “Or... you said you wanted to try dp, that still true?”

I nod hesitantly. “You want to try a toy? I have a couple of little helpers in my drawer.”

“So long as you don’t have another guy hiding in there, I’m game.”

Nick reaches for the second drawer and pulls out a variety of brightly colored dildos. Most of them with a flared base, so you could use them anally without them getting... lost. “Choose whichever you like, they’re all disinfected and save to use.”

I glance at them sheepishly, feeling Nick’s gaze lingering on me. “They don’t bite, you know.” He laughs at me, making me feel a little more at ease.

He lets a few moments go by, then lies down next to me, his eyes level with mine. The dildos strewn messily between us.

“This one I like best”, he holds up a thick purple one about five inches long, “it’s not too long and is wide enough to touch the right places.” He wiggles his eyebrows at me. “But since this won’t go in your bum, maybe something a little shorter? We don’t want it sliding out in the middle of it, do we?” I hum in response.

I reach for a pink one with a flared base, thick and short. I’m pretty sure it’s really meant as a butt plug, but if it works it works, right?

“Can I try this one?” I force myself to look Nick in the eyes and am nearly overwhelmed by the fond look on his face.

“Sure you can, hon. Pretty little thing seems perfect for you. You need some lube for that?”

Suddenly I’m painfully aware of the absence of moisture between my legs. I got used to it years ago, nothing a dollop of lubrication couldn’t fix. But explaining to somebody else still feels awkward.

“Yeah um, about that. It’s not that I’m not enjoying myself. It’s just, well, it just doesn’t happen for me, you know?”

Nick looks at me a little baffled. “What doesn’t happen for you?”

“I don’t get wet. At all. Like... Ever.” I hold his gaze and wait for his answer.

All he says is “Okay” and holds out the tube of lube for me. It’s kind of weird lubing up Nick’s own toy right in front him for me to use on myself and Nick must sense my apprehension. He snaps it out of my hand and reaches between my legs where he nudges it’s tip against my opening.

“You need my fingers first?” He asks while kissing down my neck.

“No, I like the stretch of it.”

Nick pushes the toy into me with a steady pressure until it plops into place with the widest part against my G-Spot and the flared base right at the opening.

I breath shallowly and revel in the constant feeling of fullness. Nick’s pushes my knees back against my stomach, which makes the toy move inside of me, telling me to hold my legs up there. He shoves a cushion under my bum and I feel a little on display with my legs spread like that. But his hungry look makes me feel wanted and the adrenaline and excitement help as well.

He stokes over the underside of my thighs, causing goosebumps all over my body. Nick lowers himself on top of me, arms framing my head, his face inches away from mine. I can feel his body flush to mine, his skin hot, his breathing shallow like mine.

“Ready?”

I kiss him deeply in response an feel the tip of his dick against my hole. He pushes in slowly, so slowly and I’m grateful for that. Because he’s huge. Like really huge. I imagine he’d always feel huge but with the toy already nestled deep inside me, it feels like there’s no space left for him to fit into.

But Nick just pushes forward, steady and gradually until he’s all the way inside me.

When he stops moving I hear myself panting like I just ran a marathon. I’m overwhelmed by feeling so much at once. No friction, but almost as if I could come from this.

“Oh my god...” I moan.

“Nope, just me”, he chuckles and I can feel his laughter down to the place where we’re connected. I moan again, not able to help myself. “You feeling alright? Can I move?”

“Yeah, just go slow at first, please.”

“Of course, hon.” Nick kisses me, buries his hands in my hair and pulls out slowly.

 

* * *

 

Every one of his thrusts move the toy inside me and I can’t stop making noise. His dick feels so fucking good in me, he’s thick and hard and reaches so deep. At the same time the toy pushes constantly against this really good spot inside of me.

“Can I... I need to touch myself.” I gasp out when I don’t think I can take much more of this slow torture.

“You need to come, love? You gonna come for me with my dick in your ass and my plug in your pussy, hm? Here, let me help you out.” Nick reaches down between us and I expect him to rub at my clit. As he skips the place I need him the most I whine and bow against his hips, desperate for some friction.

Nick laughs at me, kisses me lightly and grasps the base of the toy. “Easy there. You chose nicely, you know? Because this plug also does,” Nick pushes the base of the toy, “this.”

Strong vibrations rock though me and I can’t contain myself anymore. Nick pushes into me hard and fast at this point, breathing harshly into my neck, his hands holding onto my head and hip. Holding me down to his liking. The combination of sensations, the vibrations, Nick manhandling me, it’s all crashing together and I feel my climax approaching steady and fast. Usually I need to work hard, concentrating and fighting for it. Now all I have to do is take it and let Nick lead me into release.

“Nick, I... oh... yes, right there, right there. Please don’t stop. Oh my god, I’m coming. Nick, I’m coming, I’m coming!” I hold onto Nick for dear life, praying he doesn’t stop now.

“I’m not stopping, hon. Just let go, I got you. I got you.” Nicks strokes down the side of face, whispering into my ear. I can hear the smile in his voice.

Two more thrusts and my orgasm rips through me. My vision whites out, I literally see stars behind my eyes, my head completely blank. Nick doesn’t stop and prolongs my climax on and on, until oversensitivity sets in and I have to stop him.

“You need me to pull out?” He lifts his head and looks me in the eyes.

“No, just...” I squirm uncomfortably, “could you turn off the vibration?”

Nick chuckles and reaches down. I sigh gladly and take a few deep breath. I feel my face spread into a wide smile.

“That was... phenomenal.” I grin at Nick and lean up to kiss him.

“I’m glad, but we’re not done yet.” He straightens his back und raises on his knee, spreading my thighs wider with his hands. “You okay for me to continue?”

“Yeah, sure. Want you to.” I hesitate before I go on. “Make me take it.”

Nick’s eyes widen at my exclamation, but he just smirks and starts to fuck harder into me. I rock up against the bed on the impact of his thrust and need to hold onto the headboard with my arms above my head so I don’t get pushed head first into the rigid surface.

Nick’s face contorts in pleasure, his breath coming shorter. He’s panting now in exertion.

Suddenly he pulls out, leaving me empty and clenching around nothing. I don’t particularly like that feeling and look at him confused.

“Roll over.” Nick gribs my leg and pushes me onto my stomach, then reaches for the toy still nestled inside of me. “You want to keep this in?”

“Yeah. That okay?”

“Sure. Only tighter for me.” I can see Nick’s smirk even as I’m facing the other way.

His hands land under my hips and pull me up so my ass is in the air while my head is pushed into the cushions. “Say when it gets to much,” Nick tells me and I wonder if the ‘when’ was by accident or intended.

This position makes Nick reach even deeper and I moan as he pounds into me. His hands are steady on my hips as he pulls me back on his dick harshly. I spread my arms in front of me to push against the headboard again, giving me leverage to also push against Nick’s thrusts. If his moans are any indication he enjoys this immensely.

One of his hands wanders from my hips to my ass, grabbing roughly. I moan, hoping he gets the message.

“Love your perky bum. So firm.” His hand slaps me lightly on the right cheek.

I moan as pleasure flows through me. “Oh, yes, please.” Me cheek turns hot and tingly.

“Noted.” Nick chuckles and slaps me again, a little harder this time.

“Yes!”

Nick’s hand slaps me a couple more times and I only stretch against him some more. Desperate for the pleasure pain again.

His hand wanders back on my hip, up over the curve of my spine and onto my neck. He holds me down by the back of my neck, pushing me into the bedding. His panting getting shallower, the thrusts hard and short, only seeking his pleasure now. His thrusts become more and more erratic, the clutch on my neck and hip getting nearly brutal.

“You feel so good, so tight, I’m gonna come. You want that? Want me to come in your tight little hole?” I can just moan in response. “I knew you would, you’re begging for it. Ass all on display, letting me pound into you like you were made for taking me. You’re taking me so well. Letting me hold you down. Ooh, yes... I’m gonna come. Ugh...”

Nick groans loudly as he pushes into me one last time. Holds me tight against him as he rides out his climax.

His breathing slows down as he lets go of my neck and loosens his grip on my hip. He bends forward to kiss at my spine, causing me to shudder against the gentle touch after being treated so rough.

 

* * *

 

 

“You okay there, love?” Nick asks softly as he withdraws carefully. His hands find the toy and pull it out as well. I feel far too empty far to soon but don’t know how to bring myself to object. His right hand stays on my hip even as he disposes of the condom and I’m grateful for the touch.

I can only nod. Swallowing a few times to find my voice. My face feels damp and I wonder when I started to cry. Nick pushes at my side and makes me lie down so we can face each other. He looks into my eyes and pulls me against his chest. His left hand petting my hair.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” I can hear the concern in his voice. I take a couple of deep breaths and look up at him.

“No, I’m okay. Just a little overwhelmed. Give me a second.”

“Alright.” Nicks smiles down at me and pulls me flush against his chest again.

After a couple of minutes I pull back and start to stretch out my limps. I’m gonna be sore tomorrow.

“You wanna go get cleaned up?” Nick still pets my hair and I don’t want him to stop, but the lube started to get tacky and I could use a sip of water or two.

“What, you’re not gonna be all gentlemanly and go get a flannel for us?” I smirk up at him through my lashes.

Nick laughs as well. “Believe me, you don’t want a flannel. This lube might work really well, but it’s a pain to clean up. Let’s hop in the shower real quick. ou’ll be thankful tomorrow morning.”

 

* * *

 

We get cleaned up next to each other. But every so often there is a soft touch to my shoulder, Nick’s fingers brushing mine as he hands me a towel.

We fall down on his bed after Nick stripped down the comforter and I pondered if it’d be impolite to look for my underwear. I get pulled against Nicks chest, the blanket tucked up to our stomachs, so that settles the underwear problem. “You feeling okay? No tearing, no soreness? I could get you some lotion for your bum if you like.”

“No, everything’s fine. I’m a little sore, but that’s to be expected I think. But you didn’t hurt me, don’t worry. Well you didn’t hurt me more than I wanted you to, actually.” I fell myself blush again, so I bury my face against his chest. He smells clean of the shower gel he just used, his skin warm and soft. I think I could fall asleep right here if I let my eyes fall shut for a few minutes.

“So, we gonna be all grown up and talk about it?” Nick asks slowly, drawing patterns on my shoulder and burying his face in my hair.

And wide awake again. “Um.. yeah?”

Nick barks out a laugh. “Okay, lets break the ice. We screwed, I liked it. I’m pretty sure you liked it. I spanked you a little and held you down. You led me. You seemed to like that as well.”

I cough. “Ye...Yeah. I did. I did like it. I liked you talking as well. And I liked how you held me down and used me for your pleasure.” I rush out before I can chicken out again.

“Look at you using your words. I liked that part as well, but if you want a rerun of this gig, we’re gonna have to talk about boundaries. And you’re going to have to pick a safeword.”

My head swims with the prospect of repeating what we’ve just done. “Okay, um, I can do that... What is yours by the way?” I try for nonchalant but I’m pretty sure Nick looks right through me steering the topic on him.

“Nice try. But I’m just gonna go along with it, shall I?” Nicks laughs and holds me tighter. “I usually use the stoplight system. Green for ‘go ahead’, yellow for ‘slow down and discuss’ and red for ‘stop everything at once’. It’s pretty simple and popular, so you don’t have to discuss a lot with a new partner.”

“Hm, sounds reasonable. If I use those, can we do some more of the spanking?” I smirk up at him and see him grin as well. “You’re really into that, aren’t you?”

“Don’t blame me, you brought that up, you have to deal with it now.”

“Insatiable little thing. Enough talking like responsible adults now. Let’s sleep, some of us need their beauty sleep.”

I chuckle and snuggle against his pecs to get comfortable. Nick’s chest is comfy enough for a cuddle, but I don’t think I can sleep all tangled up like this. There is a moment of silence until I wiggle free. “I’m sorry, please don’t take this the wrong way, but there is no way I can sleep like that.”

“Oh, thank god!” Nick groans theatrically and throws his arm over his head.

We lay down next to each other, enough space between us to really stretch out, but with our feet lightly touching for some kind of connection. His feet are huge compared to mine and I like that he’s so much bigger than me.

I dose off slowly, his deep breathing lulling me in. Before I really fall asleep I can feel his pinky slipping around mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you found any mistakes, please let me know. I always hate it when fanfic is littered in typos..
> 
> I’m currently working on the second part about a meeting with Harry. So please comment and tell me what you think :)


End file.
